Lifoo
lifoo - a webbcraft player (biography of time playing minecraft) = When he first joined (world 1) lifoo is an awesome minecraft player who joined Webbcraft way back in 2013. His first faction was MoonClan, owned by moongoddess88. He lived next to the time's second most powerful faction, FORCE. They had a huge quartz city that covered over 16 chunks and was full of redstone machines. Eventually he expanded his tiny brick and wooden lumber mill house to a four chunk castle with a floating base above it. He earned lots of diamonds by building other things for players who seemed to think he was a good builder. Lifoo was eventually griefed by force because force members thought he was taken over their territory. They didn't know he had permission to build there and full access to their land. Lifoo quickly moved up to Citizen rank and the faction he was in expanded to 12 players. During a thriving time period as he was learning how to build better and starting to do more advanced redstone an Admin on the server griefed his house. After this incident lifoo asked the very admin who griefed him for help. He said "I can't help" But thankfull the owner, luigiofthebakery was on and he took care of things! Later lifoo using warps make a serious of cool redstone contraptions and spawners. By Christmas time of 2013 he had a fountain made of diamond blocks and had become much better at building. During Christmas time he had hollowed out a huge ravine and added glass and clay to the sides making a beautiful area around the ravine. He made a redstone casino that gave him lots of diamonds to buy more resources and get a maxed beacon. This was his first major webbcraft Building Project and the city involved a huge rustic castle type building with lots of vines and water around it. World 2 lifoo played survival and made a large base. He did lots of redstone builds during this time and made lots of friends. He soon donated for Donator+ and made his first creative build. This was a giant nordic hall reaching up almost to 120 blocks high with a surrounding town and challenge area. Challenges including building contests, redstone, game shows, and more. Up to 4 challenges were held on weekends and many other people had claimed homes making a town of over 20 active people. Soon many new players joined Webbcraft and up to 80 people a day where on. During this time period many of lifoo's friends left and lifoo thought about quitting. He didn't though and he made many new friends who still play today. Some players who played before the Nordic City still can be seen today. During this world lifoo did lots of experimentation and building World 3 lifoo began in the new world hoping to get mod and he soon did. He banned lots of players during that time period there were tons of griefs. Later he was very busy with irl things and was inactive for a period of 2 months. When he came back he was very excited and immediately started building. By this time he was a very good builder and many people where interested in his build. He even won 2nd place in a planet minecraft house building contest with over 4000 entries. Some of his projects were: Project Alcove, Project Tagia, Project Peace-City, Project SecretBase, Project Player housing and more! Many players still ask lifoo for help building as now he is on the build team (soon to be official). lifoo joined Digtopia which at the time was a thriving faction and full of many active players. He helped build huge castles and got extremely rich using villagers and a massive sugar cane farm given to him from a leaving player to make over 100,000,000 pounds of server currency. While being mod took up some of this world it went by very fast and most of it was building. Many players in world 3 are still on webbcraft today. World 4 This is the current world and right now players are still in survival mode. lifoo has built an amazing partially underground base and is currently a member of LosQuesos. The blocks and things he has inside show his adventures. He uses Dark Oak, Acacia, Spruce, Adensite, Packed ice, many colors of clay, Mycelium, and many more blocks. His base features a grand entrance hall and when you go inside he has state of the art double door security and tons of redstone machine. Some base features are: Auto sorting chests, Mooshroom machines that give you soup, a wool machine that cycles through sheep colors with slimeblocks, an evil lab with a cryogenic freezer with piston doors and a massive automatic sugar cane farm. His base is getting bigger every day as he adds more stuff. lifoo has a secret villager base which is why he needs so much paper, on average he goes though over 40 stacks a day to get more emeralds. He secretly sells his enchanted books for extreme profits. (I would know I bought a mending book for 56 diamonds) He continues to supply books to the black market and build lots. His beautiful base is the best on the server with custom trees, a pond, a wall and noteblock music can sometimes be heard coming from his base. All of his diamond armor is maxed out and he is one of the richest players on the server. Accused of Hacking lifoo was recently accused of hacking because he has very good diamond finding methods. A player who lifoo banned when mod secretly made the accusation to staff who didn't ban him because he had no real screenshot proof. Only a story about how lifoo was trying to switch into his webcam and accidentally switched screens. Little did he know lifoo doesn't even own a webcam. This poor attempt at a ban did annoy him because staff watched him find 3 veins of diamond in 20 minutes and got suspicious. This ended when he recorded finding emerald ore and 2 veins of diamond in 6 minutes and sent it to staff. = lifoo continues to actively play on mc.webbcraft.co.uk and is a great guy. You can probably see him on there. Some More history lifoo began playing minecraft in 2010 and loved it. At first he got used to the game in single player and then he made he played with some of his friends on their server. (AntVo and his brother). After that he and his best friends Tyujy and Lizardking101 started to play on small vanilla servers while skyping and they were some of the first ever players on hypixel and mineplex. After a year of vanilla in 2011 lifoo and his friends joined a tekkit server, Tek-Toniks. lifoo made a new best friend on this server, benjie164 who is now 19 years old. They played on this server until lifoo got banned. An old staff member had rejoined and the owner instantly gave him Co-Owner rank. Benjie (Staff Manager) and MightySultan (Head Admin) were ok with this change but they had worked hard for their ranks. At this point lifoo was a mod and got promoted to Admin by benjie. The new Co-Owner un-promoted him for the reason (I don't like his minecraft skin) benjie and mighty got into a huge argument with the owner who started yelling at them over skype and banned benjie, mightysultan and their friend TheFantasyDwarf (server mod). After banning them the owner demoted lifoo and told him "You can stay on if you don't talk to them" lifoo replied "I'm skyping them right now?" and was instantly banned. After this incident lifoo and his friends played mainly on only hypixel until they found Webbcraft. Now Tyujy, Lizardking, AntVo and benjie no longer play minecraft.